Hopes and Dreams
by fireswan
Summary: JinLing and HwoarangJulia. If you don't like the pairings then too bad :P. This story makes fun of EVERYTHING..... including me.... :D
1. Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams?

Hopes and Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams?  
  
A/N: Before you say, "THIS SUX" just read this will ya? This is me first fic on Fanfiction.net, and I probably ain't gonna do so well on it as I'm working on another book here. We're talking big, thick, 25 chapter book, SO DON'T JUDGE ME!! Or I shall use my secret weapon! :P So nya! Don't annoy me with flames and all that kinda crap, and I won't use my secret weapon. SIMPLE! :D Cause most peoples aren't man (or woman) enough to even sign in or put their email address. So if you know what's good for you, you'll read this and take heed! OR....NO OATMEAL FOR YOU! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I also want to point out that I hate Lee, I am a J/X and H/J fan, and if anyone wants to complain about that, they can stuff it up their @$$! You mess with me, and I bring in the bazookas and nuclear missiles. You leave an email address, and I will get my friends to make your life hell, and I mean HELL! You understand ;P I'd like to also thank a few people, ie. kotou, skittles x-treme, forevermore, nextbigthing1, jes, hwoarang (the author), and a whole lotta people who I've forgotten! By the way, YOU PEOPLE I'VE MENTIONED LISTEN TO THIS! IF YOU DON'T KEEP WRITING FICCY'S I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE MOCKED AND TORTURED! lolz :P  
  
Disclaimer: *Charmaine get's on stage* Alright, now listen up! I have just bought 99 million Namco shares, so I OWN Namco now! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Let's see, what can I make the Tekken endings to be...hmmm...I could put Lee in a shark tank...and Combot and Bryan can get married...OK OK! MAYBE I DON'T OWN NAMCO, BUT WHEN I PUT MY MASTER PLAN INTO ACTION, I CAN FINALLY STEAL HEIHACHI'S EMPIRE AND TAKE NAMCO OVER! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! *sees Heihachi aiming a bazooka at the stage* Well, er, gotta run, cya! *as Charmaine runs off stage, she points to Heihachi's thong* *Everyone, including Heihachi, looks down at it* MWA HA HA HA HA HA! *the crowd starts ROTFLMAO* *Heihachi drops the bazooka and starts running away, making a high pitched girlish scream while doing so* *as Heihachi runs off into the night, you can hear evil laughing echoing through the night air* I SHALL STRIKE AGAIN! :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You wanna mess with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin stared at the figure in the window, the rain pouring down around him. Jin knew his chances were slim, but if he could talk to the figure in the window, he might be able to explain everything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hwoarang sat in the taxi, watching the city sights go by without really seeing them. In a few minutes he'd be able to see the university, and find out why she had deserted him, leaving his heart torn in two...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month earlier...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling Xiaoyu was really upset. Jin wouldn't give her homework back. He just kept waving it around her head, and if she got into more trouble with her teacher, boy, would she really have hell to pay!  
  
"Come on Lingy Ling, or the teacher won't be very happy with you!" he teased. Ling once again tried to grab her homework, but Jin just jumped onto the nearby park bench, neatly foiling her efforts.  
  
"Jin, come on! GIVE ME BACK MY HOMEWORK!" she screamed, so fustrated that she almost performed a roundhouse kick on him. Ling had originally started to take this as a joke, certain that Jin would give in sometime soon, but he had not. She looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. Ling had spent one hour chasing her homework round the park!  
  
"That's it!" she screamed. "You give me back my homework or I'll have to fight you!"  
  
"Fight me? I don't think you'll be a match for me!"  
  
"Alright! That does it!" Xiaoyu screamed, her face flushed with embarrassment. "A battle, right here, right now!"  
  
"Fine, suits me." Jin shrugged his shoulders, hiding the fact he was shocked Ling would actually fight him for her homework! "Your move," Jin said. Ling settled herself into a fighting stance.  
  
Ling started off with her Mistrust move (Back+O). Jin gasped as her foot connected with his stomach. Jin quickly fought back with a Double Chamber Punch (Square+Triangle). Ling fell back, her shoulder aching with pain. Jin looked at his own hands in surprise. He didn't hit her that hard. Ling counterattacked with her Dil Dil move (Square+X), but Jin dodged it with surprising agility. Ling did manage to slap him on the face however, hard enough to make him see stars.  
  
Jin slammed onto the ground, winded. Ling crouched on the ground too, most of her energy gone, but she could still fight if she had to. She got up slowly and tottered towards Jin. Jin looked up, still dazed, as Ling leant against a tree, breathing heavily. Jin slowly got up.  
  
"Well? Are you going to give me my homework?" Ling queried.  
  
"Hey, can't you take a joke?" Jin answered.  
  
"Very funny joke. If I don't finish this I'll get expelled!"  
  
"And who would I annoy?"  
  
Ling's cheeks flushed red, then she flounced off towards the Mishima mansion, leaving Jin to get up on his own.  
  
Jin was really amazed at all this. How could Ling possibly be this serious about homework? And she wouldn't be able to get expelled, not that she had connections with Heihachi Mishima, practically the owner of the school! If only she wasn't so pretty....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xiaoyu ran straight into her room and closed the door. She leant against the door, panting heavily, then flung herself into bed. 'Why is Jin so annoying? Does he like me?' Ling thought. 'More importantly, do I like him? I thought that that was only just a silly crush, but now... Now I'm not so sure.'  
  
Ling laid on the bed, totally exhausted, and casually glanced around the room. Her eyes came to rest on the clock above her desk. "Oh my god! It's that late! I'm gonna be killed when I hand in my homework... If I ever get it done on time!" Ling groaned.  
  
She got her crumpled homework out of her school bag and placed it on the desk, trying to remember if Mt Everest was in the Himalayas or in the Rocky Mountains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometime later, Jin entered Ling room very quietly, to find her dozing, lying on her half completed homework. Jin very slowly slipped her homework out from under her arms, and crept out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling woke up in a very relaxed mood, only to start panicking when she found her homework missing. She scrambled out of her chair, to find her homework completed, lying on her bed. She looked at the handwriting and recognised it was Jin's.  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "If the teacher recognises Jin's handwriting, I'm in even deeper shit then I usually am! I have to rewrite it all now, unless...." Ling smiled evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin was eating breakfast when Ling came down the stairs, or rather, whizzed down the banister. Jin looked in amazement as Ling came to the end of her ride, neatly backflipped (O+X) and landed, to the applause of Jin and Heihachi, who had just entered from the toilet.  
  
Heihachi immediately looked down at his thong, and ran back into the toilet.  
  
Ling took out her homework and placed it on Jin's side of the table. "What's this about?" he asked.  
  
"The teacher won't accept two different handwriting styles on the same piece of homework, so I thought, instead of me writing it out, you can do the whole thing for me!"  
  
"And what makes you think I will write this out for you?"  
  
"This!"  
  
Ling beckoned Jin to follow her, and they ran up the stairs to Heihachi's computer, where a baby photo of Jin was on the screen, and a message, saying, "Are you sure you wish to post this?"  
  
Jin immediately started to sprint towards the computer, doing those slow motion "NNNNNOOOO!!!"s. Ling tripped Jin, and Jin landed face first on the carpet.  
  
"Now do you surrender?" Ling asked.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Jin screamed, muffled because of the carpet.  
  
"Yes!" Ling started doing backflips, until she hit the desk and fell over backwards. "Damn!... I mean...er... get to work Jin!" she said, hoping to put on a haughty air, but it didn't work because Jin kicked her ankle before running down the stairs, leaving her to pick herself up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school, Ling got up to hand in her homework, and couldn't help but notice that Jin was laughing at her from behind his hand. Ling strode away from the teacher's desk, giving him an icy glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was that? Huh, HUH?! TELL ME! By the way, I have a new rule. If you want to see the next chapter, I must have at least 5 reviews for each chapter! So write and scribble down a review, or you'll have to wonder for the rest of your life! MWA HA HA HA HA! 


	2. Hwoarang and Julia ooooo, spicy!

Hwoarang and Julia...ooooo, spicy!!  
  
A/N: Hello again! Sorry if I've ruined the "I'm Jin Kazama and I'm really serious and if you say one thing to me I will frown at you and disapprove of everything you say" mood most stories adopt for Jin. I want my story to be different, and apparently it is, because, as it says in my summary, I was away in Indonesia, and I asked my cousin to look at the story so far. My cousin said that it was very interesting, very different. I said my story doesn't even make sense (just like me :P) and my cousin said that is what makes me a genius...so maybe I can TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! OR AT LEAST TAKE OVER NAMCO, SO I WON'T HAVE TO DO ANY FUC/ING DISCLAIMERS. And I'm very sorry to those who looked at my story rating and thought that this would be a tale of happy little bunnies and flowers, because I didn't know how to adjust the rating the first time I put it up. It says 'G' on my story (I think) so just to get it straight I didn't mean to put it like that. Oh well, why bother to change it now? :P  
  
Disclaimer: Just to let all of you know, I didn't even know I had to put in a disclaimer till the last moment. I would also like to add that I have a horrible grudge against the person who said we have to put in disclaimers, and my horrible grudge is slowly turning into a rage, which will slowly make me obsessed to find and kill the person who made up these @#$%^&*! disclaimer CRAP. Since I will never find them, I will most likely slowly become insane, making my ficcys BLOODY CRAP (ie. the words of an insane person, which=BLOODY CRAP). And if you didn't read the first chapter, which you must have, then this is what you missed...I DON'T OWN NAMCO... WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
A/E/N (Author's Extra Note): Just in case I haven't thanked you yet, these are some people who I would like to thank and have most probably thanked already but since I am semi-insane you will have to bear with me on this one: Jes (UPDATE THE KING OF IRON FART!!! WWWAAAHHH!!) , Hwoarang (finish your story on the Mountain Dew story fast, cause I wanna read more of it :P...just kidding take as long as you want..O_O did I just say that? I must be more than semi-insane), Kotou (keep writing those fics, you know I'll read them!), skittle_xtreme (hope I spelt it right), The One, NextBigThing1 (I must've gone insane over all those ficcys cause I fell outta my chair so many times laughing that I've got serious brain damage), Hwoarang-ismyhero, Hwoarang's girl and some other people who I haven't mentioned and I haven't even discovered yet. I'll keep looking at stories on FanFiction, and who knows, YOU might be on my list of thank yous next!! :D  
  
A/E/E/N (Author's Extra Extra Note): I would also like to thank all my flamers... I see... you must be going 'O_O *whisper whisper* "she really is insane" *whisper whisper* '. Well, you see, all the flames I get go straight to this campfire, where I poke a stick in the flames and poke the burning stick up Heihachi's @$$. Oh, and by the way, if you own Age Of Empires II, and you know what happens when you type in the cheat 'i love the monkey head', that's what I think Lee Chaolan does in secret.  
  
A/E/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Author's Extra Note Just To Piss You Off): If you're reading this, I got ya! You've read the bazillion miles of crap I've wrote so far without even getting to the story yet, and you're reading this too....WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've forgotten to tell you something. All reviewers [WHO DON'T FLAME ME...though, considering I like to torture HTTB (Heihachi-The-Thong-Boy) you MIGHT get a little acknowledgement that you exist from my story, the HIGHEST compliment a flamer like you (I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU NICE PEOPLE WHO DON'T ACT LIKE CRAP WHEN YOU REVIEW OTHERS) shall ever receive LOL!] shall get some mention in my story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She loves me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Ling was whipping Jin's @$$ in the park, Hwoarang was in the middle of training.  
  
"Ha hee heeeee YA!" Hwoarang yelled, using his powerful kicks to sunder the punching bag apart.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! FUC/ YOU HWOARANG!" A short, tubby man was yelling at him, the man's face a beetroot red. Hwoarang, ignoring all the yelling coming from what looked like a little red balloon on legs, for by this time he was used to being screamed at, recognized the man to be the dojo treasurer. "THIS IS THE 7TH BAG YOU'VE BROKEN TODAY! AND IT ISN'T EVEN ONE HOUR PAST THE DOJO OPENING TIME! IT TAKES 4 WEEKS FOR A NEW BAG TO ARRIVE, AND THE COST.... DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COSTS? DO YOU? DO YOU..."  
  
Hwoarang looked out the window, while mentally shutting out the treasurer's loud lamentations. Not much to see in the west window, just some kids playing ball, getting run over by a truck (a chili truck to be precise, that's why I've called this particular chapter 'ooooo, spicy!'), miraculously coming out alive, while the driver in the truck doesn't even know he's run over something, he's just too busy...um...er.... how shall I put this.... I'll just give it to you straight.... MAKING BABIES.  
  
'Yep', Hwoarang thought, 'Just an ordinary view out there.' He looked out the east window.... and almost fell over. SHE was walking down the footpath, scuffing the dirt. The sun shone off her hair, the most beautiful brown hair he had ever seen, and when she glanced up to meet his gaze, her hazel eyes pierced into his very soul. In that instant, Hwoarang knew he had to find out where she lived. He had to find her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia looked back the fiery haired, tall young man staring at her. She was captivated by this stranger, and she had only glanced at him through a window! She was about to signal to him, when a short fat man came and shut the blinds. Julia was wondering if she should go into the dojo and ask about the 'red', but she didn't want to get embarrassed, just in case the receptionist asked any funny questions. Julia decided to look up the dojo's name and come back later. She read on the sign 'Mojo Jojo's Dojo'.  
  
"No doubt this is a quirk from the author's semi-insane mind", she stated matter-of-factly (I'm gonna get you back for that Julia). Julia walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WELL? GIVE ME AN ANSWER! AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The short man strode to the window and pulled down the blinds. Hwoarang snapped back to reality. "WELL?" the tubby man screamed in Hwoarang's face.  
  
"Ooooo, yuk, get a breath mint," Hwoarang replied disgustedly, holding his nose and fanning the air.  
  
The reply proved to be disastrous, because, quite literally, the short man exploded.  
  
"WHY HOW DARE YOU REPLY TO ME LIKE THAT! I'LL GET YOU SOME TIME; I'LL GET YOU KICKED OUT OF THIS DOJO! DON'T MESS ME AROUND, MATEY---"  
  
Hwoarang looked down at the short, tubby man, who had just taken in a deep breath, and so doing had made his belt burst, and his pants were down to his knees. Hwoarang had a very hard time trying not to laugh. The treasurer's face went from purple to red, and he waddled away, frantically trying to keep his pants up.  
  
Hwoarang immediately stopped laughing and stepped outside the dojo. He had to find her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well? What did ya think of it, huh, HUH? I have many ideas still, and I have a semi-insane mind to help me, so you probably won't be disappointed (this message is not to flamers, who hate all stories) (well, they probably hate all stories). I am going to go to school soon, so I have to finish these chapters NOW. Please remember, 5 reviews each chapter before I update! :P You understand. 


	3. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
  
A/N: Well, here I am, at 1:34:24 AM Friday, January 17, 2003, writing a ficcy for you moaning people so that you all don't flame me :P. So, here I am. I WILL eventually own Namco, that is a certainty, and I WILL have to tip on some side sooner or later, the sane side or the insane side, but for now I'll just stay in the old semi-insane column. So, while I slowly go more and more mental, let us here some shouts of joy for the third chapter of Hopes and Dreams! *puts hand to ear* *hears sarcastic 'hooray's and 'yippee's* Well? WELL? That's all I get? :( :'( Well I hope you like the next part of the story in the continuing saga of.... HOPES AND DREAMS!  
  
Disclaimer: This part shall now become when I tease Namco about stuff, and be prepared for all sorts of things in this area, as this is my official 'insane spot'. Well, here goes nothing.... HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE AT NAMCO JUST MAKE A CHARACTER LIKE LEE?! I MEAN, YEAH, HE GOES WELL WITH THE STORY LINE, AND THE ROLE HE PLAYS IS A VERY GOOD ONE, BUT WHY SHOULD HE LOOK LIKE A SHRIVELED UP PIECE OF S#IT?! AND WHY DOES HE INSULT PURPLE i.e. VOILET, OF ALL THE COLOURS?! YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN BLUE OR INDIGO, BUT NO, YOU HAVE TO PICK ON MY FAVOURITE COLOUR! DAMN YOU BUMHOLES!!!!  
  
Before I forget, I don't own Namco :'( but I do own Soul Blade and Tekken 3. NO, not as in I created them or something, I, like zillions of people worldwide, own the game. If you still think I'm talking about shares then you must be more insane then me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does he do this to me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ling headed towards the teacher's desk to hand in her homework, Jin could barely make a straight face. Ling glared at him now, becoming really pissed at him. She would so cane his @$$ after school. Why did she suddenly feel like this for JIN, the one person who looked after her, but teased her the most as well? WHY, WHY?  
  
She handed in her work to the teacher, and he glared at her disapprovingly, as if to say, "I know what you did last summer!"....  
  
WAIT WAIT!!!! That's definitely NOT how this story is meant to go! *Ling glares at fireswan*. "Damn you author! I think the teacher can say whatever he wants to, right, sweetie?" *teacher's glasses fall off in surprise*. *Ling winks at fireswan behind the teacher's back*. *The teacher spreads his hands out and tries to find his missing glasses*....  
  
While the teacher was preoccupied, Ling and her classmates make a break for it and go to the playground early. Ling sits at her table with her normal group of friends, Miharu and some others, while Jin sits in his little corner, eating his lunch while the "I-Love-Jin" fan club sat at the tables next to him, watching his every move.  
  
Jin was really serious in school, but when he got out of school, boy, did he annoy her a lot. Ling wondered if he really did like her and was annoying her to show it, or if he just thought she was an easy target. Oh, she knew all too well how easily she could be annoyed, especially by Jin.  
  
Ling was snapped out of her thoughts as Jin looked up, saw all the girls from the "I-Love-Jin" fan club around him, and promptly left them to sit at her table.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do," Ling replied.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, I'm gonna sit here anyway," Jin laughingly retorted back. Ling glowered at him as he looked at the table, and, seeing the only seat was beside Ling, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Miharu, who was sitting next to Ling, nudged her. Ling gave her special "Bugger off" look at Miharu, who backed off, seeing that Ling wasn't going to take any crap.  
  
Jin saw what was happening and whispered in Ling's ear "I'm making quite a commotion aren't I?". Ling nodded fervently, seeing out of the corner of her eye the looks she was getting from the "I-Love-Jin" fan club. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Jin grinned at her in an exasperating way.  
  
"Yes," Ling said bluntly. "You are making everyone believe that I am your girlfriend."  
  
"And you don't want to be?" Jin inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I do not want to be just another one of your girls in your little fan club over there," Ling nodded her head at the fan club, who were looking at Jin as if their eyes were magnetically attracted to him.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jin asked cockily. "Can't you handle it?"  
  
Ling nearly slapped Jin in the face. "Of course I can handle it! I can take what you dish out," Ling whispered frantically in his ear.  
  
"Ok," Jin relented, "if that's how you see it." Ling relaxed. She had taken care of Jin. Then he grinned disarmingly. He quickly got on the table and announced to the cafeteria, "I shall vs. Ling in a fight this afternoon at the Mishima Park. Come one, come all to see the amazing Ling get thrashed!"  
  
Ling stood up quickly, every line on her body burned with righteous anger. She shouted defiantly at the flabbergasted Jin. "How dare you say that you will thrash me! Fine! I accept your challenge to fight me, but it will be in my terms, not yours!". Ling quickly turned and started to run from the room.  
  
"Wait!" Jin called. Ling stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" Ling replied back insolently.  
  
"Have you decided what the prize will be?"  
  
"A PRIZE?! Who cares about a frikin' PRIZE?"  
  
"I do. If I win, you have to be my servant for a week."  
  
"I don't need a prize! My prize will be to thrash your @$$!" Ling turned and strode away from the crowd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin stared at the pretty young girl who strode from the room. He had been hoping that she would react to this more pleasantly. This was the only way Jin could see where he could find out if she liked him or not. If she could be his servant for a week, he could find out if she felt for his the way he felt for her. He had to find out. It had been driving him insane for weeks. If only there was another way...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling entered into the classroom. Jin smiled cheekily at her, but Ling just gave him her famous 'Diediedie" look. It seemed to work. Ling chose a seat at the back of the classroom, just as the teacher started to hand out the homework.  
  
"Now class," the teacher said, "I am aware of some of you who consistently never do their homework, or put much effort into it," at this instant he was staring pointedly at Ling, "and others who are always doing the right thing, completing their tasks, finishing their homework." Here he was smiling at Jin. The teacher went on, "We shall now go through the homework. Miss Xiaoyu, could you please start us off?"  
  
Ling looked at her homework for the first time, staring in amazement at all the little red "X"s on every question.  
  
"Well?" the teacher asked, leaning against his desk. "Would you care to tell me why Japan is in the Middle East? Or why Mount Everest is found in America?"  
  
Ling stared at Jin, too dumbfounded to notice the teacher was waiting for an answer. So that's why Jin had been laughing at her before lunch. He certainly wasn't laughing now. He had gone as white as a sheet.  
  
"Well, Ling?" the teacher casually glanced at her astonished face, which was still looking at Jin. The teacher followed her gaze. "Can you tell me what this has to do with Mr. Kazama, Ling?"  
  
Ling took her eyes from Jin to the teacher. "Yes I can, as a matter of fact." Ling replied.  
  
"Ok, I'm listening," the teacher.... OK WAIT A MINUTE WAIT A MINUTE! WHY DOESN'T THE TEACHER HAVE A NAME?  
  
Teacher: I am not willing to disclose that information.  
  
DOVWHTBHMTA (Deep Ominous Voice Which Happens To Be Me The Author): WHY NOT?  
  
Teacher: Because my name is silly.  
  
DOV (Deep Ominous Voice): Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad.  
  
Teacher: It IS!  
  
DOV: WELL TELL ME ANYWAY!  
  
Teacher: My name is... BUFFALO BILL! *Cries in little girlish sobs*  
  
DOV:.....  
  
BB (Buffalo Bill): You know! From the movie 'Silence of the Lambs'. *Resumes crying*  
  
DOV: Oh, ok..... Well, um, let's get on with the story then.  
  
"Well," Ling started to explain, "I asked Jin to help me with my homework, and...." but she was cut short by BB's triumphant "AHA!"  
  
"Well! Trying to put the blame on Mr. Kazama are we? Miss Xiaoyu, you shall stay in detention until 6:00 the afternoon, and if you put another TOE out of line, you shall be expelled!"  
  
The whole class gasped, and Jin almost fell out of his chair. Ling shook her head and sighed heavily. She was close to tears. Ling geared herself up for the end of the class when she would have to start her detention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well? I need RESPONSES and REVIEWS! Read my story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please wait for the next episode coming soon, but might be delayed as fireswan has to go and find her missing schoolbooks. :'( And if you didn't know before, I HATE SCHOOL!!! 


	4. Beautiful Stranger

Beautiful Stranger.  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you've been reviewing like mad, because if you want the story, you have to review! I have slowly gone more and more insane because I haven't been able to go on the internet to see all the wonderful reviews you people have given me. And Digimon World 3 has slowly been driving me insane too. If anyone knows where Ug Lake is in Digimon World 3, and knows how to get to it, can you please email me at pintowild@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: *fireswan tries to hang onto the curtain so she doesn't have to go on stage* "Don't wanna mummy!" *mum tries to shove fireswan onto the stage* "Come on dearie, get on the stage, there's a good girl. I'll give you $50..." "Ok mummy" *fireswan gets on the stage* "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my masterpiece, Hopes and Dreams! Ok, I'm done with the introduction. Now, let's start dissing Namco! I WANNA OWN NAMCO BUT THEY DON'T HAVE SHARES IN MY FRIKIN' PRICE RANGE! HOW DARE THEY! AND THEY MADE OLD GEEZER HEIHACHI! NOW, HE FITS INTO THE STORY, BUT HE'S, WHAT, NINETY- SIX WHEN HE GOES INTO TEKKEN 4! NOW THAT IS STRETCHING IT A BIT AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED. AND HE WEARS A NAPPY! GEEZ! WELL, I DON'T OWN NAMCO, AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED I WILL GRIPE ABOUT IT FOR AS LONG AS IT TAKES!  
  
A/E/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Author's Extra Note Just To Piss You Off): *Random person watching TV*  
  
RP (Random Person): Ooooo, the new Spongebob Squarepants episode!  
  
*Theme song runs, then switches immediately to ads*  
  
RP: Oh, bugger it! Oh my god, an ad which looks worth watching!  
  
Ad: (The ad is sung in a Chinese voice, so don't forget the accent!) Easy Wear Diaper, Mamy Poko Pants! Mamy Poko Pants are extremely safe to wear, and to prove it, we asked this old man to wear our diapers. So, old man, how does it feel to be wearing a diaper?  
  
HTTB (Heihachi The Thong Boy): It feels invigorating! I feel young again.  
  
Ad: Yes, you must feel very young again, probably the age of two. Well, you see folks, living proof that wearing our diapers is healthy for you.  
  
RP: O_O  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
TV: We will be back to Spongebob Squarepants after this important message.  
  
RP: HA! How can ads be important?  
  
Ad: *Purple elephant toy speaks* I love Huggies, because their so warm and comfortable on her. *Points trunk at baby without even looking at the baby* Because when she gets a good nights sleep, it means I can too *Purple elephant yawns and turns around to face the baby* OH MY GOD! *Purple elephant collapses* *The camera is shoved to one side to show "her", the baby, who is none other than HEIHACHI MISHIMA!* OH MY GOD! We need CPR on this elephant, hurry, GET THE AMBULANCE! *The camera swings back to discover that the purple elephant is surrounded by medics*  
  
TV: Err...... We are having technical difficulties, please stand by.  
  
RP: O_O *Falls out of chair*  
  
*The next morning...*  
  
TV: The alleged Heihachi Mishima was arrested today for violating the contracts he had signed with both Huggies and Mamy Poko Pants. Both parties claim that it was clearly stated in the contracts that Heihachi must work with them only until the contract was complete. In other news..... *While the reporter is blabbering on, the TV shows Heihachi, still with a diaper on, being lead into a police car*.  
  
RP: O_O ............ -_-  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Skullboy? BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hwoarang ran around the alleyways, looking for her, trying to find out where she must be. The picture of those beautiful hazel eyes stayed stubbornly in his mind, and they would not go way. He would go insane if he did not find her soon.  
  
After walking around for some time, Hwoarang heard screams and war cries in the neighboring alleyway. He went to investigate it. As he turned the corner, a figure came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of him. Hwoarang spat out the figure's hair, and then noticed it was a she. THE she he was looking for. Hwoarang helped her up.  
  
"Help!" she gasped, clutching Hwoarang as she wobbled around, trying to get to her feet.  
  
Hwoarang was rather mystified at this. He was expecting to met her in different circumstances.  
  
"What happened?" Hwoarang asked, looking down at the brunette still clutching his shirt.  
  
"I was, um...." she blushed. "I was actually looking at you, and I decided to come back to the dojo later. I walked around a corner and suddenly a gang came up to me and demanded my money. I was outnumbered. I can't fight them anymore. Please help me...." She looked pleadingly into his eyes.  
  
Hwoarang gently helped her up. "Of course I will help a pretty lady such as yourself," he smiled at her. "Now, where are these ba$tard$?" She pointed into the next alleyway.  
  
"They're over there." Hwoarang strode into the alley, and met someone he definitely did not want to see.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Hwoarang looked scornfully at the speaker.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I could ask you something though. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY?!" Hwoarang yelled at him. The figure came into the light. He was wearing a leather jacket, and he was as pierced as, well, there's nothing quite as pierced as a punk dude, and that's exactly what he was. He had a pink mohawk, and his eyes were....RED?  
  
DOV: Ok, we're going a little to FAR aren't we? I mean, yeah, I can handle a pink mohawk *giggle*, BUT RED EYES. You are so a Kazuya wannabe! Stop copying off other characters! You're as bad as Mokujin or Combot!  
  
"I can go where I want, when I want," the punk-dude replied. He glanced over at the brunette. "And who's this Hwoarang? Your new girlfriend? I had no idea someone would want to go out with YOU!" His other companions laughed. "Well, MOJO JOJO DOJO'S, err, um, wait a sec, I'll think of a good insult in a minute... Well forget it! But I would like to meet your girlfriend again some time Hwoarang."  
  
Hwoarang had had enough. Hwoarang did his Quad Kicks (X, X, X, X) and finished it off with a Dynamite Heel (Down+Back+O+X). The punk-dude landed on his back, and his gang members rushed to help him up. Punk-dude staggered upright. He glared at Hwoarang and spat at his feet. "I'll get you back for this Hwoarang, and I'll teach your girlfriend a lesson too!" He turned around and marched off, his gang members raggedly behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia had been studying 'red', the new name she had dubbed the stranger. She suddenly realized that the punk-dude and his gang had marched away. Julia suddenly asked, " Who was that?". 'Red' turned around, as if he had just realized she existed.  
  
"Oh, that was the Skulls."  
  
"I see you two aren't the best of friends".  
  
"Yeah, the Skulls have been giving us a hard time. The leader is called the 'Skullboy'."  
  
"Really? What a crappy name! By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Hwoarang. What's yours?"  
  
"Julia." They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Umm.... Julia, would you like to have dinner?" Julia looked down at her watch. She hadn't noticed the time.  
  
"Sure," she said. "I'd love to! I'm absolutely starving."  
  
"How hungry are you?" Hwoarang inquired.  
  
"Well, since I haven't had breakfast, I guess I could eat a horse!" Hwoarang looked horrified. "What is it?"  
  
"You do realize I'm footing the bill," Hwoarang said amusedly. "If your going to eat that much, I have no idea how I'm going to pay for it!"  
  
Julia and Hwoarang set off towards the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After half an hour, Hwoarang was still watching Julia eat, fascinated at the amount of bowls and plates crammed on either side of her.  
  
At last, about an hour after she stared eating, she had stopped. Hwoarang asked for the bill, and stared in horror at the amount written at the bottom. "Umm, Jules...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't mind me calling you Jules right?"  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
"Well, do you have ninety-four bucks?"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Well, all I have is forty bucks."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The bill is one hundred and thirty-four dollars." Julia's mouth formed a silent O of horror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you walked past the window of this restaurant, you would be surprised to discover that instead of using the huge dishwasher in the corner of the room, two people were being told to wash up using only the dishcloths.  
  
"Oh, damn, I wish I was rich." Hwoarang nearly broke the plate in anger.  
  
"Sshhh, it's ok. We only have to do washing-up duty today and that's it." Julia replied to him, quickly claiming the plate off him lest he smash it down to the floor and get them both into more trouble.  
  
"Well, it still would be nice to have heaps of dough". The two washed up in silence for a while.  
  
"Hey..." Julia said at exactly the same time as Hwoarang did.  
  
"You go first," Julia offered.  
  
"Well, what amazes me is, how did you get to Japan? You look as if you belong in America or something."  
  
"Actually I am American. I came here because I heard that Heihachi Mishima lives here. Have you heard about him?"  
  
Hwoarang smirked. "Yes, actually. But here, we call him HTTB."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Heihachi The Thong Boy."  
  
"Really?" Julia stared to giggle.  
  
"Why are you searching for him?"  
  
"Because he knows my mother's whereabouts, and I have to find out where she is."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hwoarang?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"As you were fighting, I noticed that you make very weird noises. Do you always do that?"  
  
"Umm, well, those sounds help me concentrate my energy."  
  
"Ok.... um.... so, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I came here to search for Heihachi myself, so I can find the location of the Tekken Tournament."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but I was also transported here by the author for this story". Hwoarang shook his fist at the ceiling. "DAMN YOU! I want control of my life!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well well well, what else awaits our little lovebirds. *Hwoarang looks over from the corner of the room where he's still washing up and yells "I heard that fireswan!"* Shut up and get back to work! *Julia leans an whispers into Hwoarang's ear "Don't upset the author or we'll have to clean out the gutters too"* *Hwoarang starts to scrub even harder at the dishes, muttering "I wouldn't be doing this if fireswan didn't own the restaurant, I would have just kicked my way outta here, but nnnoooo, I have to wash up or the author is gonna make me do something really horrible like lick Heihachi's thong....EW". Hwoarang shudders* *I shudder too. "Thanks Hwoarang! I wasn't going to do anything like that but you've given me an idea..."* *"Oh no!" Hwoarang sighs and shakes his head. "What have I done now...."*  
  
Well, if you want tomorrow to ever come for Hwoarang so he can stop washing up, you have to REVIEW me! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!! Chapter 5 coming soon. Look out for the next chapter, and discover a deep dark secret of BB!  
  
Oh, and read and review Hwoarang (the author's) new story. It is a MUST! LOLZ! Ok, fine, do it because you're curious. That's a better reason, isn't it? Other than me telling you to do so. 


	5. Jin's girlfriend really?

Jin's girlfriend.... really?  
  
A/N: This will be an interesting chapter. Welcome to the fight of Jin and Ling! I also would like to add that I have had complaints that my chapters are too short. Well, I'd like to reply to that by saying FUC/ YOU. I also would like to add that I am up to Chapter 10, and you people have not reviewed me yet. You review, I post my chapters. By the way if you've noticed I write down the formula for the playstation version of Tekken, so if you have any woes about trying to convert this to your type of console or whatever, please email me.  
  
A/E/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Come on! You should have read enough of this story by now to know what this means!): Because of the moaning of several people ie. one person I shall not name, I am going to post my chapters when I get at least two reviews for each chapter. Or whenever I feel that you people haven't put enough effort into scribbling down reviews, and I am sick of waiting for you. CAN'T YOU JUST REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER SO THAT YOU CAN READ THE REST OF THE STORY?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Namco but I do own this next story. I have not done anything funny yet, so I shall proceed to do so now. *Sees Heihachi walking past, scratching his diaper* O_O........ :D *ROTFLMAO* *Heihachi glares at me* "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is!" I laugh at him.  
  
"It's very painful and embarrassing you know!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I am the author and I can get Lee to follow you around."  
  
*Heihachi glances over at Lee, who is doing that thing he does on Age of Empires II*  
  
"Ok...." *Heihachi shudders* "I'll tell you..." *Heihachi starts to cry in little girlish sobs*  
  
"OUT WITH IT!" I yell. "AND CUT OUT THE FUC/ING SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC!"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"I... I HAVE NAPPY RASH! WWWAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
*I start ROTFLMAO again* "BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
*Heihachi sobs* "It's not funny!" *sniffle sniffle*  
  
"Is"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Not"  
  
"IS"  
  
"NOT"  
  
"FUC/ UP HEIHACHI S#ITSUA OR I'LL GET A HEIHACHI-MACHI FROM ONE OF MY FLAMERS AND SET IT ALIGHT AND BURN YOUR FUC/ING NAPPY OFF! THEN YOU WON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT NAPPY RASH, YOU'LL COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FIRST DEGREE BURNS INSTEAD!"  
  
*Heihachi opens his mouth*  
  
"THAT DOES IT!"  
  
*I drag Heihachi S#itsua down to the torture chamber, where, as I explained in Chapter 2, there is a huge fire burning. As I drag him into the room, a particularly hot flamer goes down the shaft into the fire. Heihachi's eyebrows get singed off*  
  
And as you wait to see what happens next, I put the three most horrible words up onto the screen, the most horrifying words you can ever see, the most earth shattering....  
  
Random Person: JUST PUT THE BLOODY WORDS UP!  
  
"Excuse me while I kill him."  
  
As fireswan beats up the unlucky person, the three horrible words appear.  
  
TO....  
  
BE....  
  
CONTINUED....  
  
*Evil laughter in the background*  
  
"Hey, did you do that evil laugh, fireswan?" a camera man asks.  
  
*I've got the Random Person in a head lock* "No..."  
  
"But that means...."  
  
*Faint yells of "Hey, Doctor. B. is out of his cage! Get him quick before he does his Brain Drain move (Back+Square+Triangle) to the computer screen!"* *Doctor. B.'s remote appears in front of the screen and electricity crackles around it....*  
  
*The screen goes black....*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He has a girlfriend?...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin watched Ling in from the window. He felt really crappy. It wasn't Ling's fault that she was in detention, and he felt solely responsible for her predicament. He wanted to make it up to her, but he didn't know how. Jin stared into the window sadly, his eyes sweeping the room. They came to rest on a floral arrangement sitting on the desk of BB (I'm not telling you the name because you should have already read chapter 3). That was Jin's flash of inspiration. He hurried off...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling glanced sideways at the figure who scuttled away from the window. She craned her neck to see who it was.  
  
"GET YOUR HEAD DOWN NOW MISS XIAOYU!" BB bellowed from his desk, getting his cane and smashing it on the table, breaking the cane into splinters. Ling flinched away from the cane, a deep scratch running down the center of the desk. BB looked dazedly at his splintered cane, before collecting himself and yelling at Ling, "Get a new cane for me, NOW!"  
  
Ling got up from her desk slowly, startled when the top of the desk fell off. Ling opened her mouth to speak. "Where--"  
  
"JUST GET ME A BLOODY CANE NOW!" BB thundered, his face purple. Ling practically ran out of the room.  
  
As soon as she was outside, she bumped into Jin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin almost dropped his flowers as Ling came racing out of the door. Ling narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jin started to reply, "I--" but was cut off as Ling exclaimed over the flowers.  
  
"Who did you get these for?" Ling inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"These?" Jin answered. "These are for my girlfriend," Jin immediately made up on the spot. He then realized his stupidity.  
  
"Really?" Ling asked with a smirk. She nudged Jin. "Come on Jin! Out with it!"  
  
Jin was completely bewildered, but he decided to play along. "Why should I tell you? This is classified information!" Jin answered.  
  
Ling did a mock sigh and looked into Jin's eyes. "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend?" Ling said with a teasing air of sadness, but in those dark brown eyes there was a grain of truth behind what she said.  
  
Jin decided to change the subject slighty. "What?" He said, eyebrow raised. "YOU wanted to become my girlfriend? I thought you hated my guts!"  
  
Ling was about to reply when a harsh bellow from BB, who, on closer inspection, was struggling with some duck tape, trying to paste his smashed cane together, came vibrating through the door. "YOU'D HAVE BETTER GOT ME MY CANE BY NOW MISS XIAOYU!"  
  
And with that Ling ran down the stairs to the second floor, yelling a quick "See ya later!" to Jin. Jin stared down the stairs, surprised at what he had gotten himself into. 'On the other hand," Jin thought, "this might make Ling jealous. Yes, maybe it was a good idea after all." Jin felt slightly happier as he walked down the corridor back to the Mishima estate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling walked down the rest of the stairs at a leisurely pace. 'Why did Jin have to taunt her?' she asked herself. 'And who the hell is his girlfriend?' She would have to find out why, because she was going slowly insane while it indured (sounds like somebody I know :P).  
  
She finally found the "spare canes room", after half an hour of searching, and was about to step into BB's classroom when she heard shouts of fury, sounding something like this, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BUTTSHAVER 3000?" Ling waited for a second, trying to school (yuk! I hate that word!) her features into a mask of solemnity. She entered the room....  
  
And found BB searching through the drawers of his desk, a huge pile of papers, pens and other junk around him as he searched frantically through the next drawer. He looked up and saw Ling, and BB immediately stood up and straightened his tie, acting as if the big mess around him didn't exist.  
  
"Well, Ling, did you get my cane?"  
  
"Yes I did sir."  
  
"And, umm..... did you hear anything unusual coming from this room?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Ok, umm...." BB glanced at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! Since you have been so well behaved, I will let you out early, but don't disappoint me again!"  
  
"Ok..." Ling said, already darting from the room with her school bag. It was 4:15 pm. Plenty of time to get ready for the fight. At least, Ling hoped so....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *screen flickers on*  
  
"Yo, fireswan, we have air! Fireswan! Fireswan! We can put the story on now."  
  
"They've already read the story."  
  
"Well, then, um.... there's nothing else to do but get ready for the next chapter is there?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"So, umm, I guess we should go now..."  
  
"Not without my customary last note!"  
  
Ok, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm getting ready to write chapter 11, so REVIEW NOW so that you can read the rest of the story!  
  
HURRY!!...lolz 


	6. Spider spied 'er

Spider spied 'er  
  
A/N: (sing to the tune of 'Santa Claus is coming to town)  
  
Hwoarang's is kool, Hwoarang's not a dic/. Jin isn't either, But Lee is a pric/. fireswan is coming to town.  
  
Heihachi wears a nappy, He isn't kool. "So?" Who gave you an opinion, You're just a HOBO! Jin and Hwoarang are coming to town.  
  
Bumholes think Ling sux, This is not true. "Yes it is!" Ya think? Then ya must be a bit o' pooh. Ling and Julia are coming to town.  
  
I hate Lee and Heihachi, Ya wanna know why? Cause Lee worships monkeys naked, Oh me and oh my! The Tekkeners are coming to tttttttooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Ok... *sob* I can see what your thinking... *sniffle* 'she's not a singer'....but it's on your own head.... *cry* YOU ARE GUILTY OF RUINING A LITTLE GIRLS DREAM! GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY!!! *whimper*  
  
A/E/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Not telling you what this means! You'll have to wonder for the rest of your lives! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!): We go back to the torture chamber where fireswan is about to burn Heihachi's nappy off...  
  
"Well, Heihachi S#itsua, at the advice of one of my camera men, I have decided to change your torture."  
  
"Phew..."  
  
"It's actually going to be worse than burning you, ya know."  
  
"Crap! By the way, what is my torture?"  
  
"I get you to PARTICIPATE in Lee's monkey worship. That's why you had to have your nappy burnt off. Lee firmly believes you have to come naked to the statue."  
  
"NNNNOOOO!!"  
  
*fireswan marches Heihachi down to the door, where Lee is, well, you know....*  
  
"Ok, Lee. The record is ten hours long. Let's see if you can make it fifteen!"  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"  
  
"That's what I'm doing, bumhole. Goodbye."  
  
*Heihachi's screams echo in the darkness* "NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder how Skullboy made him shut up..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was a brilliant hue of red and gold. A tall, young, red haried man kicked a can down the sidewalk. A pretty brunette girl who looked from indian descent walked along side him. Both seemed very wrapped up in their own thoughts. Eventually the man spoke.  
  
"How did you get to know that a Tekken Tournament would be on?"  
  
"I found an envelope in my suitcase when I got off the plane. How did you find out?"  
  
"I received an email with an airline ticket attached to it, saying the Tournament would be on."  
  
"I still think there will be a couple of months or years, even, before it actually starts. They have to get fighters from around the world you know."  
  
"Yeah, pity it takes ages to set up."  
  
"Well, you can train then."  
  
"Hey, how would you like me to get you a place in the dojo I train at? Baek is a really good instructor. He's like a father to me."  
  
"Like a father? I thought he WAS your father..."  
  
"I never knew my parents. I don't know what happened to them. I just know that now, I'm a fighter."  
  
"Oh... I never knew my parents either. The only mother I know is Michelle. That's why I have to find her."  
  
"Oh.... so.... how about it? Do you want a place at the dojo?"  
  
"Sure! That would be great!"  
  
"........... Hey Jules?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have any place to stay? If you don't, the dojo's got some dormitories...."  
  
"Yes, I do have a hotel room..."  
  
"Ok.... mind if I walk you home?"  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hwoarang and Julia entered the hotel, totally unaware that punk-dude....  
  
"HEY! STOP CALLING ME PUNK-DUDE!"  
  
"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! NOW GET BACK TO THE STORY OR I'LL MAKE YOUR ENDING EVEN CRAPPIER THAN IT ALREADY IS!"  
  
*sniffle* "Ok..." *sob*  
  
..... was spying on them.  
  
"Can we go after 'em boss, oh can we? Can we--"  
  
"NO! FOR THE TWENTY-THIRD TIME NO, NO AND NO!"  
  
"Oh come on boss! We could smash 'em now. They're no match for you, bo--"  
  
"There, that'll shut you up. I'll get them when I'm good and ready, so they have no chance of escape....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *fireswan unlocks the door, Heihachi comes out, doing that thing the cartoon characters do with their lips, the "BLBLBLBLBLBLBL" sound*  
  
"So Heihachi, how did you like it?"  
  
"BLBLBLBLBL"  
  
"Heihachi?"  
  
"BLBLBLBLBL"  
  
"Umm..... camera men, can you take him away?"  
  
"Ok..... come on Mr S#itsua, everything's going to be fine now..."  
  
Err.... join us in the next chapter where fireswan explains how she got the ideas for BB and for the dojo treasurer in chapter 2! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Well, fireswan might not tell us after all, because, well... JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!!) 


	7. Jin vs Ling

Jin vs. Ling  
  
A/N: As you may recall, I mentioned that I have several complaints about how long my chapters are. I would like to say that it doesn't really matter on the length of the chapters, it only matters THAT I KEEP WRITING THEM! I would like to add that if I get any more complaints about my chapter- lengths, I will go totally and utterly mental. If my brain get to this extremity, I will most likely do exactly what Ogre does in his Tekken 3 ending, ie. Turn into a huge monster and completely obliterate my house with fire and smoke. This is chapter is what you have been waiting for, the fight of Jin and Ling! *hears faint scratches at the door and then an earth shattering MEOW! coming from the garage* Umm..... excuse me while I make my cat shut up.... *charmaine stomps out of the room and you can hear sounds of hissing and meowing cats* Well, that's all cleared up now.... your probably wondering what I did to them. Don't worry, all I did was give them 20 tins of cat food to shut them up. Your probably going O_O by now and wondering how many cats I have. There are only 3 of them, but they meow and meow and won't shut the fuc/ up! I need peace and quiet to write stories!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!!...... (By the way, I am going to go all out now and post chapters like there's no tomorrow, cause, basically, school is coming in about 4 days, and my world is coming to an end! In short, I'm basically getting kicked out of heaven and going to straight to hell! WWWAAAHHH!!) [And this is just a short note to get down on my knees and thank Jes because he has updated The King of Iron Fart!! HALEAUJH!... ok, my spelling sux, I'm very sorry...]  
  
A/N/J/T/P/Y/O (I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT THIS MEANS, DO DAH, DO DAH, I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT THIS MEANS, OH DO DAH DAY!...): And now, we welcome the (in)famous fireswan!.....  
  
*several minutes pass*  
  
Ahem, now we welcome the fireswan!  
  
*same thing happens=nothing*  
  
Ok, I think I'll need to be a bit louder, everyone plug your ears.  
  
*everyone plugs their ears*  
  
WE WELCOME FIRESWAN ON THE STAGE NOW AND SHE HAD BETTER GET ON THE STAGE WHETHER SHE WANTS TO OR NOT!  
  
*several people are cleaning out their ears and saying to each other "Can you hear anything? No neither can I. Must've gone temporarily deaf...."*  
  
Camera man gets on the stage and whispers in the host's ear, "fireswan won't get on stage until you say sorry...."  
  
Sorry? SORRY?! WHATEVER THE HELL FOR?  
  
"Well, you see, you insulted her...."  
  
INSULTED HER? THIS IN THE FRIKIN' SCRIPT!  
  
"Well, you have to apologize to her or you won't have a show..."  
  
OH I SEE NOW, YOUR BLACKMAILING ME AREN'T YOU! WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'VE DONE A GREAT JOB! I'M GONNA HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HER NOW! GEEZ!  
  
*Walks to the back of stage*  
  
Look fireswan I'm sorry I insulted you.  
  
"Well, I get the last laugh anyway, cause I'm going to wait till the end of the chapter for you to do your crappy interview! You're gonna pay for what you said about me!"  
  
WHY YOU--  
  
*as the host dashes forward, fireswan puts up her hand and shows all of the host's baby pictures*  
  
NNNNNOOOOO!!!  
  
"Actually, YYYYEEEESSSS!!!"  
  
*camera man blocks the host pleading on his knees for fireswan to please burn the photos*  
  
"Well, people, you'd better get on with the story! And don't forget, next will be when we talk to the star Daniel Radcliffe (I think that's his name) about his role in the Harry Potter movies, and then we talk to fireswan to see how she got the idea for the dojo'd treasurer and BB!..... at least, I hope it's this chapter....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ling or Jin WINS!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling ran out of the school, hoping to get to the park in time. As she entered to wrought-iron gates, Ling heard the announcer declaring, "Because Ling Xiaoyu isn't here..."  
  
At this moment someone in a pink shirt at the edge of the crowd interrupted with a cry of, "THAT'S what her last name is! It sounds pretty crappy though.."  
  
The announcer went on with starting with the same line teachers do, "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted (I get this line all the time, and I hate it! AND PEOPLE RECKON I'M AN 'A' STUDENT! You should see the people who are a real pain in the @$$ to teachers!), because Ling isn't here, I will have to announce the winner as being...."  
  
"ME!" Ling shouted, performing a cartwheel (Triangle+O+X [I think that's how you do it.... I'm not sure so don't judge me if I'm wrong!!]) and doing her most powerful attack on the 'pink-shirted-dude-at-the-edge-of-the- crowd', which is Thunder Strike (Back+Square+Triangle, Square+Triangle [Try hitting the last two buttons, ie. Square+Triangle, like mad until she completes Thunder Strike. Just saying that it might help]).  
  
'Jin looks impressed,' Ling thought as she got up on the podium. 'He looks so handsome, standing there...' Ling's gaze lost the wonder it held and her eyes hardened. 'He's just acting cocky because he thinks he can win... I'll show him!"  
  
Ling got up onto the stage, where the announcer practically screamed into the microphone, "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE! HOLY S#IT, WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOT READY YET! OK, PEOPLE, LAST CHANCE TO PUT YOUR BETS IN! THE BETS PLACED ON LING=0! THE BETS PLACED ON JIN=97! OK, GET READY TO--"  
  
"Hey wait a minute! You sound familiar!" Ling suddenly shouted. "Fireswan, where'd you get this guy anyway?"  
  
I dunno I just made him up. I do have an over active imagination you know.  
  
"Where do ya come from, announcer-dude?"  
  
"The name's Zeke. Zeke M... Mo..... Mor....."  
  
"JUST SAY IT!"  
  
"NO! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!"  
  
Listen, I'm the author. I can make horrible things happen to you. I MADE THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ANYTHING FUNNY IN IT SO FAR (I think) AND SO NOW, AT THE CLIMAX, YOU WON'T OBEY LING! YOUR GOING STRAIGHT TO LEE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND ANSWER LING!  
  
"Ok ok.... My name...is.... Zeke Moron! WWAAAHHHH!!"  
  
"Zeke WHAT?"  
  
"Zeke *sniffle* Moron. M-O-R-O-N..... *sob*"  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Everyone ROTFLMAO for a time, then Ling says, "Do you ever appear on Dragon Ball Z?"  
  
"Yes, but I was the guy who said 'Coming up on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z'. I also played the part of Lee Jordon in 'Harry Potter'."  
  
"I see the resemblance."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been lying to you."  
  
"WHATEVER FOR?"  
  
"Well, ya see, my name really is Lee Jordon. I just wanted to hide my identity, so I changed my name to sound more french. Zee Mordon. Unfortunetly, as 'zee' means 'the' in french, and the word 'moron' sounds very much like 'mordon' in french. I soon got the nickname 'the moron', which my name literally meant in french. So I changed my name to something more American, which is Zeke Monroe. Sadly, the pen I wrote my new name with didn't work very well, so my name came out as Zeke Moron."  
  
"Umm, Zeke, what would your full name be?"  
  
"Well, I never change my middle name, so do you mean the American version of my name?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"It's Marilyn. Zeke Marilyn Monroe."  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Several people need to be taken to hospital after ROTFLMAO because they laughed so hard that they did really LMAO.  
  
Ok, author getting pissed here! GET OFF THE ARENA/STAGE/WHATEVER YOU BLOODY WELL CALL IT!  
  
The announcer slouches off, and the battle begins.  
  
"It's only fair that you go first Jin, as I have already gone first the last time I whipped your @$$ in the park." Ling said.  
  
"Fine with me." Jin answered. He started off with his Double Chamber Punch, and kept using that attack to until Ling looked pretty beat up.  
  
Ling got up from the floor when Jin had stopped punching her, and sweep- kicked (Come on! Sweep Kicks are easy to do! Fine, I'll tell you! Hold Down and press X) him onto the ground.  
  
While he was getting up, Ling used her Thunder Strike move to Jin. Jin fell backwards, and Ling used an attack which I don't know what it's called but you have to press Up+Square+Triangle repetitively. Now Jin's health was about the same as Ling's, and she was about to do a final sweep kick, when Jin quickly got up and kicked Ling square in the chest.  
  
Ling cried out in pain and fell backwards. She tried to get up, but slumped again down on the floor. The last thing she saw was Jin running towards her, a pained expression laced with compassion on his face, and the words "JIN KAZAMA WINS!" ringing in her ears....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, we're back with... umm... what's this show called again? Well, it doesn't matter, as we go to our host... err..... What's-his-face, for an interview with Daniel Radcliffe!"  
  
So, Daniel--  
  
"I'm not Daniel! My name is Harry Potter, and I'm on the lookout for the horrible Goblin of Gryffindor!"  
  
Uh, sorry folks, we have here a case of fictional character syndrome. That's where the actor gets so carried away by the role they are playing, that they actually start to think they are the character.  
  
"Oh no! The horrible Goblin of Gryffindor has arrived, but I'll use my 'Krusio', ie. 'Kroosio' spell on it (that's one of those 3 forbidden spells you learn about in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' that, once performed on someone, does what Doctor B.'s Brain Drain move does)!"  
  
Wow, your spell looks alot like Doctor B.'s Brain Drain move (told ya so :P).  
  
*At that moment cries of "Look out! Doctor B.'s out of his cage again just like he was in chapter 5!" can be heard across the studio*  
  
*Doctor B. notices Daniel Radcliffe/Harry Potter and yells "How could you copy my move! You shall pay!"*  
  
*At this moment, the faithful old (don't call me old!) [I can call you whatever I want cause I'm the author so shut up!] camera man comes onto the scene, and quickly swings the camera around to where fireswan sits with the host, What's-his-face (What's-his-face is meant to be a purely humerous name) [Yeah, I know, but seeing as you don't have a real name, I shall call you What's-his-face from now on...] (NNNNOOOO!!!)*  
  
"Ok, so I pay you seventy-five percent of my wages if you feed my family?"  
  
Yeah, that's the master plan!  
  
"It seems to me that I get the easy job."  
  
Not really, ya see, I'm a real life character, and your not, so all I have to do is type something like this... *food appears before What's-his-face's family* and the food appears.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
Listen, I'm the author, I make the rules!  
  
"Fine! ME SIF NIGH MARE (a little phrase I made up to make people wonder what it means. The information you are about to receive is top secret, and totally confidental. It means 'See if I care!')!"  
  
HA HA!  
  
"Now, tell me fireswan, how DID you come up with the idea for the dojo treasurer and BB?"  
  
I'll never tell you! You'll never know till the next chapter! MWA HA HA HA HA! *cough cough* Oh no! Getting weaker.... School growing stronger..... Going to die..... MUST HAVE MORE HOLIDAYS..... CHOKING..... NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION..... YOU STILL WON'T FIND OUT.... TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.... MWA HA HA-- *cough cough*  
  
Good old camera man: We'll be right back after these important messages.... AND STOP CALLING ME OLD!  
  
Fireswan: *cough cough* But your 53!  
  
Good old camera man: Good point.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to all the Harry Potter fans out there who were insulted. And the author accepts no responsibility for emotional or physical trauma which has been brought on by YOU reading HER story, including vomiting with excitement, pissing-your-pants with excitement, and pooing-your-pants with excitement. No hard feelings :D. The author has completely forgot her disclaimers in several chapters, so from now on she may put a disclaimer in, but only for humerous reasons. 


	8. BURGLAR! BURGLAR!

BURGLAR! BURGLAR!  
  
A/N: BEFORE I FORGET I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK IS (FOR LING) FORWARD+X!  
  
Read this poem which I have just written on the spot. PLEASE?  
  
I woke up this morning, With a bump on my head. I woke up this morning, Because I fell out of bed.  
  
I almost split my cereal, And things were not all well. BUT WHEN MY MUM STARTED TALKING ON THE PHONE, THE NOISE WAS AS BAD AS HELL.  
  
You might have never heard my mum on the phone, And I hope you never will. But it's HELL when she starts ranting and raving, About how she has to foot every bill.  
  
If your on the receiving end of the phone, She absolutely just won't quit. She'll yell your ear off if she can, And she'll start to have a fit.  
  
But it's just as bad on my end of the phone, Because as soon as you yell "QUIET!" She tells us to turn every appliance off, And she'll then start a riot.  
  
It's really nice and peaceful now, My mum has gone out walking. But I'm soon going to be in despair, Cause on his mobile, Dad has started talking.....  
  
A/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Do you know what this means? Ya never know!): Ok ok, What's- his-face, I'll give you that interview.  
  
"Yay! Now, fireswan, how did you get the idea's for the dojo's treasurer and BB?"  
  
Well, the idea for the dojo's tresurer came from my dad, but he's only fat, he's not short. I thought that I might like to get revenge on dad for constantly embarrassing me in public.  
  
"What kind of things did he do to you in public?"  
  
Well, I'm up to my dad's shoulder in height, and he always said that he had to give me a piggyback in the shopping centers, so it must've looked very weird with a really tall TEENAGE girl getting a piggyback from her dad who has white hair.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
You've been lucky to get even the above information from me, and I can delete it all with the click of a mouse, so you shut you fuc/ing hole and I'll tell you how I got BB.  
  
*gulp* "Ok"  
  
Well, I got BB because in the last days of term, my friend Emma whispered to me, "Do we have a Science exam today?"  
  
I whispered back, "No."  
  
After watching me out of the corner of his eye for the past few minutes, my evil form teacher Mr. Ramage (we used to call him Mr. Rampage or Mr. Damage, now we have a better name for him, BB!) kicked the desk next to me, leaving me with about one percent of my life, and then bellowing in my face, because I had to sit near the teacher's desk that day, "SHUT UP!" That left me with about zero point zero zero zero zero zero etc. one percent of my life left. Then I got my semi-insaneness from Mr. Ramage ranting and raving on about how the school didn't need infidels and invalids like me. After that, as the bell went, I looked at the table that Mr. Ramage had kicked. I started to look a bit like this O_O and I nudged Emma. She turned around and her mouth fell open. You see, just like BB broke the top of the desk off in Ling's story, Mr. Ramage had done the same to the desk he had kicked.  
  
"Wow, what a story."  
  
Yeah, I guess, but it's a true story! What? It IS! Anyway, this happened on a Friday, so the next day I went to Emma's house and we watched 'Silence of the Lambs'. Very.... interesting movie..... but I don't really like horror, I love fantasy though, which brings me to the question, why the hell am I writing a Romance/Humor fic? My dad's sense of humor is... well.... not funny, and I'm sick of seeing romance novels, but why did I write this story? To show Joel Ivory that I can write a story which makes no sense and makes sense at the same time (Joel Ivory is my friend Jasmine's enemy, but when I asked him to leave her alone, he called me some unpleasant things, so I'm gonna show him that I can write a story before he does, AND he's older than me!) :P. Well, when the movie got up to the part when Buffalo Bill came on the scene, he looked remarkably like.... *drumroll*..... Mr. Ramage! So, of course, since Mr. Ramage is an 'evil' guy, and so is BB in 'Silence of the Lambs', I put two and two together.  
  
"Well, err.... that was very interesting. Thank you Charmaine/fireswan."  
  
Thank you host/What's-his-face.  
  
"We'll be right back after this chapter....."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what else to put as a title so I'll put this, but just to let you know, I'M NOT GONNA DISCLAIM ANYTHING! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! I have been running out of ideas for the Hwoarang and Julia part of the story, this chapter shall be a bit more boring than all the others (maybe) so please bear with me because I've been out getting my school uniform ready and I have been slowly dying because it's only 3 days left till school, and this day is almost over. :'(:'(  
  
Well, here I go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A FRIKIN' MATERNITY GOWN?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hwoarang walked into Julia's hotel room. It was just an ordinary flat, no fancy decorations, a nice place but not what you would call 'posh'. As Hwoarang walked around the kitchen, Julia yelled from the bathroom, "You make yourself at home, ok? I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Hwoarang just wandered about the apartment for a bit more, and then came upon the bedroom. Inside was a big four-poster bed, with velvet curtains. In a hallway to the side, cupboards and wardrobes were built into the walls, the sort which usually housed towels and bed sheets. At the end of the passage was the bathroom. Hwoarang didn't venture any further, for fear of what Julia might do to him if she found out he had been near the shower.  
  
When Hwoarang had explored most of the house (except for the shower of course), he sat down on the couch and said to himself, 'What shall I do now?' Well, he decided that he would Julia up on her offer, and make himself at home. After all, that's what she had asked him to do, hadn't she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After raiding Julia's pantry, fridge and wine cupboard, the key to the latter he had found on a hook behind the door, a huge pile of crap the likes of which even BB could not make had arisen round the sofa. After drinking too much lemonade, Hwoarang, well, you can call it 'answering the call of nature', or some rubbish like that, but I prefer to get to the point, which is to say, Hwoarang 'needed to go potty'.  
  
Hwoarang scrambled up and, putting his hands into the position that is used very often when you are 'busting' (come on! You should know where he put his hands!.... well, that's all the advice I'm giving you! Your perverted minds should have figured this out as soon as I told you!), ran down the hallway to where the bathroom was, when he remembered that Julia was using the shower.  
  
"Jules!" Hwoarang yelled. "Julia! Do you have a spare toilet?" There was no reply, only singing coming from the shower. "Julia!" Hwoarang hammered at the door. "Julia!" Still no reply, just a few warbling notes coming through the door. Finally Hwoarang could hold it in no longer. He did his Power Blast (Foward+X, Square+O) on the door and it shattered to splinters. Julia's scream could be heard, and she came storming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"A burglar!" Julia screamed. "A burglar! WHERE THE FUCK IS HWOARANG, WHY HASN'T HE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT THE @$$HOLE? HWOARANG! THERE'S A FUC/ING BURGLAR ABOUT! HWOARANG?"  
  
Suddenly Julia heard liquid hitting a bowl, ie. pssst, and a contented "Aaahhhh...." She located the noise coming from the bathroom. Julia quickly crept to the kitchen, and grabbed a butcher's knife. She crept back to the hallway and saw the shadow of a man on the bathroom's far wall. She lunged, the knife glistening in her hand and her teeth bared.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..... Hwoarang heard the noise, and tried to escape from it, trying to wander back again to the comforting blackness of sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.... The noise penetrated into his consciousness, forcing him back to reality. He opened his eyes.....  
  
He immediately shut them again. This was a hoax, a dream, wasn't it? He was dreaming, right? He pinched himself. "OOWWW!" Well, s#it, he wasn't dreaming after all. He opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, but there was a dead weight on his legs.  
  
Julia was sleeping on them, murmuring, "No, I ordered the chips. THE CHIPS!"  
  
Hwoarang looked around him, struggling to crane his neck around to see the rest of the room. Was this what he thought it was? WHY THE FUC/ WAS HE AT THE HOSPITAL? He turned around when Julia started to wake up.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Hwoarang said to her. He was rewarded by a pillow in the face. Immediately, the HMM (Heartbeat Measuring Machine) started playing up, doing one continuous BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. As if on cue, doctors and nurses practically streamed out of the doors, and hurried over to Hwoarang's bed.  
  
"Out of the way Miss Chang, we're in an emergency situation here," one doctor told Julia as he shoved her out of the way.  
  
"Hey, you morons, can't you see he's fine?" Julia shouted at the crowd fussing over Hwoarang. Hwoarang was enjoying all the attention, until he saw the electic-machine-thingy-which-I-have-no-idea-what-it's-called-but- you-will-know-what-I-mean-because-you-rub-the-two-flat-'irons'-together- then-shout-Clear. Then Julia saw the machine too and she went ballistic.  
  
"YOU @$$HOLES CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S FINE DON'T YOU GET IT WE WERE JUST HAVING A PILLOW FIGHT AND THEN YOU BUMHOLES HAD TO COME IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S STILL IN A STATE OF SHOCK GET OUT OF HERE HE NEEDS REST!" Julia said in one breath, shouting at the top of her lungs.  
  
All the doctors and nurses stood frozen with shock until Hwoarang spoke to them. "No, it's ok, really, I'm fine, we were just having a pillow fight....."  
  
The crowd left with mutterings of "Just a bloody pillow fight...." and a shout from the back of the crowd, "Have fun with your girlfriend!"  
  
"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Julia thundered.  
  
Hwoarang sat in his bed, looking bewildered at all the crap happening around him. He finally got up the nerve to ask, "Why the hell am I in hospital?"  
  
Julia looked bemused for a second, and then she blushed, saying, "When I came out of the shower and saw you in the toilet, I--"  
  
"You thought I was a burglar." Hwoarang said knowingly.  
  
Julia blushed to an even deeper shade of red. "Well, yes. I crept down to the kitchen to get a knife--"  
  
"A WHAT?!" Hwoarang yelled, and tried to struggle out of the tangle of bed sheets.  
  
"A knife," Julia said quietly. "I got a knife, crept down the hall, and, well....."  
  
"WELL WHAT?!" screamed Hwoarang. "WHY THE FUC/ AM I HERE?!"  
  
Julia handed Hwoarang a mirror. Hwoarang looked into the mirror....  
  
And screamed. "SSSSSSSSSSSS##############IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!.... ....."  
  
Julia tried to comfort him, "It isn't that bad. You could cover it up--"  
  
"WHAT?! YOU THINK THIS ISN'T BAD? OF COURSE IT'S BAD! THANK GOD THE TOURNAMENT ISN'T FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF YEARS, CAUSE IT WILL TAKE THIS LONG FOR IT TO GROW BACK. WHY THE FUC/ DID YOU HAVE TO CUT OFF MY HAIR?!"  
  
Julia roared back at him, "WELL AT LEAST IT ISN'T YOUR HEAD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH? ALL THE SIDEWAYS GLANCES AS YOU WERE RIDING IN THE AMBULANCE AND ALL THE DIGS AT ME! 'Hey, did you kill your boyfriend? You must've been really wild.....' AND I COULDN'T EVEN KILL HIM BECAUSE IF I DID THEN NO ONE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DRIVE THE AMBULANCE! I HAVE PUT UP WITH ENOUGH CRAP FOR YOUR SAKE!"  
  
Hwoarang did a little strangled noise and spoke very quietly. "What was the reason that I needed to be admitted to hospital for?"  
  
Julia calmed down and answered him, "You were in severe shock. At first I thought you'd died, and it was my fault, it was all my fault...."  
  
As Julia broke down and cried, Hwoarang realized how hard it must have been for her, thinking that she had murdered someone. Hwoarang sat up and patted her back awkwardly, whispering to Julia. "It's all right, everything's fine, it's ok. I'm fine, everything's going to be alright...."  
  
After Julia had settled down, Hwoarang held her at arms length and kissed the top of her head. "Look, everything's fine. Now, go wash your face and help me get out of here."  
  
Julia scrambled up to do just that, and came back with the doctor. The doctor said, "Well, Mr, umm, Doo San, let's take a look at you. Now, let's check your pulse...." After doing a series of examinations, the doctor told Hwoarang, "You're in peak condition, except I noticed on your medical record that you were meant to have your Hepatitus B shots ages ago. Now, please hold still while I administer the needle...."  
  
Hwoarang (and me) screamed. "S#IT! NO! PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE, I WANT TO LIVE!"  
  
Author getting pissed at doctor, alert alert! Author hates needles! If you put the needle in Hwoarang, fireswan will kill you doctor!  
  
The doctor ran away at the sight of a really mad author.  
  
"Quick, get out of here!"Julia said, grabbing Hwoarang's hand and dragging him out of bed.  
  
"My clothes! I'm not leaving without my clothes!" Hwoarang said, flailing for the chair in the corner.  
  
Julia quickly looked down at what Hwoarang was wearing, finally noticing the big, white, nightgown thingy he had on which made him look like a pregnant woman.  
  
Hwoarang was now leaping for the chair, and he finally got out of Julia's grasp and grabbed his clothes.  
  
"Quick, find me something to use as a sack," Hwoarang told Julia.  
  
Julia quickly handed Hwoarang a pillow case, telling him, "This is crazy."  
  
"Well, you try walking around in a maternity gown," Hwoarang said to Julia, stuffing his clothes in the pillow case.  
  
Julia and Hwoarang crept out of the ward, Hwoarang's nightgown billowing about him, and together they sidled down the hallway to where the entrance was. They were greeted by a bull terrier growling madly at the door, straining on his leash which was tied to a tree outside.  
  
"So, how do you propose to get us out of this one?" Julia asked sarcastically.  
  
"Like this," Hwoarang said, grabbing Julia's hand and running like mad down a side corridor. He quickly ran through an operating room, where the doctors were having trouble getting a man's heart to beat again. Hwoarang accidentally knocked the stretcher the man was lying on, and just kept on running in a headlong dash, yelling a "Sorry!" to the doctors operating. Suddenly the HMM (well I know it's obviously not called a Heartbeat Measuring Machine, but I'm only 14 ya know! I'm not going to be a doctor, so you smart-@$$ people out there go find the name for yourself's!) came to life, letting out a healthy BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.  
  
Hwoarang turned a corner, found a dead end, and turned around, looking for a way out. There was a ceiling vent above him, rusting hinges creeking invitingly to him. Hwoarang kicked the vent and gave Julia a leg up before he himself clambered in, and together they crawled madly through the dusty labyrinth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Of all the days in the world, the first day back it school is most likely the worst. Here I am at 12:49:47 PM Tuesday, January 28, 2003, AND SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! It's back with the "You're a bitch" crap everyday and the homework and the teasing from my friends and the annoying emails and.... well, as you can see, I am not looking forward to school. This is my last chance for freedom, and I willing shout out one thing..... "PLEASE HELP ME!" Please review as I go through this turbulent existance and wonder when I can next write my chappies.... I NEED SALVATION! 


	9. Ling, Jin's servant? Never thought it wo...

Ling, Jin's servant? Never thought it would happen...  
  
A/N: I shall now use a phrase my brother uses alot, and I think it sums up this crazy situation pretty well.... OH DEARIE ME! Waahhhh! If anyone knows how to let your friends know that the enemy is slowly inveigling himself past your friend's defences and into your group of friends, can you tell me? Because my friend's defence is slowly crumbling! TO ARMS! TO FRIKIN' ARMS AND BLOW THE BA$TARD'S HEAD OFF! MAKE HIM STOP FOLLOWING ME AND MY FRIENDS! Geez! Well, chop chop, finish reading this note, there's another one down there ya know!  
  
A/N/J/T/P/Y/O (Fine, *sob*, I'll tell you what this means. *sniffle* But remember that you have had ample time to remember what this means! Ok, I guess I'd better give in..... WWAAAHHH!) [Note which goes with Chapter 7- Discussion with the Camera Man: The author may not take responsibility for any emotional or physical trauma from YOU reading HER story, but the camera man who has lead an active role in the story so far, mostly in the author's notes, ie. faithful OLD OLD OLD OLD camera man (I SAID OLD CAMERA MAN! MWA HA HA HA HA!), has reminded the author that she must not plonk the responsibility of her insanity on her enemies, and the GOCM (said as 'gock- m' meaning Good Old Camera Man) also wonders how she manages to plonk her insanity on someone at all, and how did she get it into that wonderful hammer shape?  
  
The author replies that she will never give her secrets away, and also adds that that's what enemies are for, so you can get some more pleasure out of life.  
  
GOCM responds with the statement that why should the pleasure from enemies be in the form of totally and utterly humiliating them at every turn.  
  
The author yells at GOCM and says that his perverted mind should work elsewhere, not in a story with a 'G' rating, even though this story happens to have swear words bursting out from the seams. In other news.....  
  
Well, if you can see why I'm yelling at the GOCM, you're not as dumb as most people are. If you haven't figured out what this means yet, then you must be most people. (I GOTCHA AGAIN WITH ANOTHER RIDDLE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA {Note: The evil laugh is MWA HA HA HA HA HA, well, in my story it is anyway, and if someone is bursting out laughing it's BWA HA HA HA HA! Also note that speech marks are " but when someone is thinking, it's '. Do you get it? Probably not.....}. Oh, you've figured it out have you? :'( All my efforts, wasted..... WWWAAHHH!!!)]: Well, anyway, as you might have already heard, bloody school is back and it won't stop coming until it's seized hold of our lives forever! NNNNOOOO! I haven't thanked any reviewers, because I haven't got on the internet in about 1 zillion years, back in the Jurassic period. Boy, those were good days, all the dinosaurs about, none of this frikin' technology..... WHAT?! YA SEE? I'M SLOWLY SLIPPING INTO, NOT AN INSANE FRAME OF MIND, BUT *gasp* A SENILE FRAME OF MIND! NNNNNOOOOO!!!! Well, as Charmaine has a very, if not pleasant, then at least interesting day ahead of her, let's see what's in store for Hwoarang and-- What? We're up to Jin and Ling? Oh yeah, prove it! Umm, yes, I can see the title of the chapter. Yeah, well, er, blame it on the old reincarnation process! They made me remember my old life! Do you know how annoying that is? I'm in a 14 year old's body but I think I'm 1 zillion years old, or was it 5 million? No idea, but I do know I'd better get on with this story! :P (I also know that J. K. Rowling is partly to blame for my insanity because she hasn't finished writing the next Harry Potter book. Or rather, she has published 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix', but it's for sale only in Asia or America or something like that. If they go for the 'A' countries, then why not Australia? I'll tell ya why! DAMNED STEVE IRWIN, THAT'S WHY! WE DON'T ACT LIKE HIM! GEEZ!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The destruction of the HMM....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling woke up to her usual 'morning thoughts'. They usually were, 'Why does Jin annoy me?', 'Where the hell am I?', and 'I'm singing this song.... it takes a million years long....'. Today, however, they were, 'I hurt all over.... I NEED ROOM SERVICE!'  
  
Ling slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a vase of flowers on the cabinet beside her. She stared at them, as memories of the previous day came flooding back. Ling struggled upright, and to her astonishment, a young red headed man came running past her door at a headlong dash, trailing behind him a pretty brunette who was having trouble keeping up with him. Ling struggled out of bed to try and get a closer look, but the millions of wires in her way impeded her progress.  
  
As Ling slowly settled herself back down in the bed, issuing a string of curses at the wires, ie. S#IT S#IT S#IT S#IT S#IT!, Jin came into her room, carrying a tray. Ling said to him, "First you were the beating me up, and now your serving me breakfast in bed?"  
  
Jin looked up to where the voice was coming from and dropped the tray in surprise. Ling immediately tried to help him clean up the mess, but her foot accidentally pulled one of the wires out the machine next to her bed. As you can probably guess, it was the HMM (We've had this arguement before! I know it's not called a HMM, but I'd like to see you try and write a ficcy with big posh words in it...... LOLZ Just kidding :P). It immediately started going BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
  
A male nurse (BWA HA HA HA HA HA LOLZ) rushed in with a syringe, slipped on the spilt food, and went soaring out the window. Jin and Ling sat there in amazement as they heard a THUMP, several groans and muttered curses, and then footsteps storming up to their room. The man came back in carrying an axe. Jin quickly got up and stood protectively in front of Ling. The man stomped into the room and went straight for the HMM, hacking it to pieces and yelling at it, "I've had enough of you! First the red haired guy, then the dude with no heartbeat, and finally this patient! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Revenge is sweet!"  
  
A message came over the intercom. "We have a problem, in Room 34A, Doctor Arnold and Kevin, please go immediately to Room 34A."  
  
Ling and Jin heard yelling from the room a couple of doors down. "WHY NOW? IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OPERATION! FUC/ YOU! GEEZ!" There was heavy footsteps in the hallway, and then two brawny doctors came in through the door, grabbed the nurse, and struggled away with him kicking and yelling at the top of his voice, "I GOT YOU BACK! REVENGE IS SWEET! YOU SHALL HEAR FROM ME AGAIN! MWA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Ling and Jin stood dazed, ie. O_O, and Ling eventually spoke, "Not one word of this, and help me get this pile of crap off me."  
  
Jin snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, right....." He helped her remove all the wires, ie. ripping them out of the walls and chucking them out the window, and Ling got unsteadily to her feet.  
  
She immediately fell back down again, and had to lean on Jin for support. She looked up at him and saw that Jin looked amused. "Is this funny to you?" Ling blurted out suddenly.  
  
Jin looked dumbstruck. "N-no, not really--"  
  
"Then why the hell are you smiling?"  
  
"Err--"  
  
Ling then accidentally slipped on the broken tray, and fell into Jin's arms as he stooped to catch her, so they were in a pretty funny position, ie. like the way dancer's (was it tango dancer's? Anyway, if you don't understand, just contact me and I'll try to explain. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MY EMAIL YOU'LL HAVE TO GET IT FOR YOURSELF WON'T YOU?) do. They stood frozen in that position for a while, and then Ling smirked and said, "Do you have any intention of moving?"  
  
Jin muttered, "I'd rather love to stay like this for the rest of my life."  
  
"What was that?" Ling snapped.  
  
"What? Err, nothing...." Jin replied, embarrassed.  
  
Ling was about to reply when the doctor came in and announced to Ling that he would do an examination of her. Ling waited while he checked her pulse, etc. (The author would like to note here that the doctor wanted a FULL examination to be carried out, but the author has strictly forbidden it, as the author does not like to put her characters through the torture of having needles..... *shudder*).  
  
"Well, Miss Xioui your free to go."  
  
"It's Xiaoyu."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is Xinoi."  
  
Ling grabbed the doctor by the collar and yelled at him, "It's XIAOYU. X-I- A-O-Y-U! XIAOYU!"  
  
"Ok, Miss--"  
  
"Just get out of here." Ling gave the doctor a shove and the doctor proceeded through the door, muttering about rude patients.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Ling informed Jin, "and your coming with me. Now you have either one of two options. You can carry me to the car, or you can get me a wheelchair. Now, it's obvious which one you will choose, so I will call the nurse-- WHOA!" Ling flailed around while Jin, with a ridiculous smile on his face, carried her out of the hospital. At the reception desk the nurse quickly chucked Ling a bag. Ling, from her rather disjointed view of the world, managed to glimpse her blue dress inside the bag before she was laid unceremoniously on the back seat.  
  
Ling straightened herself up, and tied her hair back and looked through the bag she had been tossed. Fortunately, all of her clothes were there. Ling cocked an eyebrow at Jin as he entered the other side of the car and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, why the beauty treatment? I thought I was a major annoyance to you?" Ling said cockily as Jin settled himself down into the leather of the back seat.  
  
"Oh, you are, more than you can imagine," Jin muttered. Ling looked at him oddily. Jin quickly changed the subject with, "I was merely helping you into the car. I did not realize that this would annoy you."  
  
Ling laughed at the saint-like expression on his face and threw her clothes bag at him. Jin wasn't expecting the hit, and the last expression Ling saw on his face was a combination of O_O and :( before veritable tornado of clothes hit him on the head.  
  
Jin struggled to get out of the pile, and Ling kept ROTFLMAO at Jin. Ling soon stopped as soon as she saw the only article of clothing left on Jin. Her panties.  
  
Jin pulled them off his head and handed them solemnly towards her. Ling reached for them, but suddenly Jin stuffed the panties onto her head. Ling was shocked for a second, then she started laughing as she got her dress and shoved it onto Jin.  
  
"Very sexy," Ling taunted Jin, and in reply Jin threw one of her bras at her.  
  
They kept up their fighting until the phone rang. Jin picked it up and heard the chauffeur yell, above the screech of tyres and the beeping of horns, "Master Jin, could you please stop moving about back there! I know you and your lady friend need to catch up," here Jin protested, blushing a deep red, but the chauffeur went on, " but the traffic is absolutely horrific. You must stop moving around or else you'll get us all killed!" Maybe just to prove his point, the limo suddenly swerved to one side, making Ling land on top of Jin. She quickly got up and dusted herself off as Jin slowly put the phone back on it's hook.  
  
"What was that about?" Ling asked.  
  
Jin replied, " We have to stop fighting or else the chauffeur will lose control of the car." Jin watched Ling as she slowly removed the panties from off her head. "I know! Let's watch T.V!"  
  
Ling looked in amazement at the little compartment which folded out to give them.... a T.V (Der! What were you expecting? The Great Houdini? Lolz). Jin turned on the T.V. and the news was on. (Your probably thinking, "BORING!" Well, just wait and see....MWA HA HA HA HA! :P)  
  
The news reporter was on the screen, in the middle of a report. "In the latest news, a nurse at Tokyo hospital is charged with damage to hospital equipment, and with physical and emotional trauma to the patients." A video of the nurse who smashed Ling's HMM is shown being guided to a car with Heihachi Mishima in it. The police get in the car and drive away while in the back seat Heihachi farts and the green gas cloud envelopes the nurse's head, making him faint. (See, he was right! He told you he was coming back!)  
  
Ling and Jin were staring at the T.V. like this O_O. The harsh sound of the phone ringing broke the silence. Jin picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Master Jin, it will please you to know that we are home."  
  
As Jin hung up, Ling said to him, "We're finally home! No thanks to you."  
  
"Well, your very grateful I must say."  
  
"Thank you." Ling's stomach gurgled. "And I haven't eaten since before the fight.... Oh crap."  
  
"Yes, you've just realized that you have to be my servant for a week. You can start when you get better."  
  
"No problem, I'll just draw this out for as long as it can go. And meanwhile, YOU have to be my servant."  
  
Jin sighed. "I suppose your right. After all, it will make it even more worthwhile to see the great Ling Xiaoyu serving me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day dawned. The first sunlight revealed a very pissed Xiaoyu with shadows under her eyes and untidy hair. She was slouched in her wheelchair, looking out the window, not gloomily as you might expect, but rather giving all creation a look that said "DIE!"  
  
Ling was really pissed at everything. Her leg gave her pains while she slept, Jin had teased her all through the night, the doctor was coming today to remove her cast (bugger all this modern technology, Ling wanted Jin to stay as her servant!), and Ling was mulling over what Jin had muttered to her at the hospital. Was it really what she thought it was? Did he really like her?  
  
GOCM: Of course he d--  
  
*fireswan has a gag over the GOCM's mouth*  
  
Me: If you tell her about anything, I won't have a story, and I won't gain enough support to take over the worl-- er, I mean, these people will have to wonder what happens next for the rest of their lives. SO SHUT UP.  
  
GOCM: Mmmmmmmm! Mmmm mmm mm mmmm, mmmmmmmm! (Fireswan! Fuc/ you to hell, fireswan!)  
  
Me: Naughty naughty, such bad words at your age. Why don't I leave you like this for a while?  
  
GOCM: MMMMMMMM! (NNNNOOOO!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There we are, " the DWFHPSNCHTWANEA (Doctor-Who-Fireswan-Hand-Picked-So-No- Character-Has-To-Worry-About-Needles-Ever-Again) (Let's just call him Doctor Davis, shall we? What? I can choose any frikin' name I want, thank you very much! I AM THE AUTHOR! :P)  
  
Ling looked up at him, sweat soaked all over her body as the doctor made the final cut. She was shaking, trying very hard not to remember how close the razor had sounded to her skin. She thought that he almost cut her leg off. It was horrible having to trust someone she didn't know.  
  
Then Ling remembered that she had to become Jin's servant in a few days, most likely three. Ling almost broke down at that. She never wanted something like this to ever happen again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just in case you'd like to know, but you probably don't, in which case I'm now saying too bad, I'm going to tell you anyway :P, I only know what happens at the end, I don't know what will happen in the middle of the story, ie. now. So, if your thinking 'The author is just holding me in suspense', then you are WRONG because I'm looking forward to finding out what happens to these characters just as much as you are. This is as much of an "adventure" to me as it might be to you, if you think about it like that.  
  
Dragonball Z announcer dude/Lee Jordon/Zee Mordon/Zeke Marilyn Monroe: Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon-- er, I mean, Hopes and Dreams! 


	10. Julia get's PISSED!

Julia get's PISSED!  
  
A/N: *crowd sitting dejectedly on the front steps of fireswan's studio*  
  
"When will fireswan start writing again?"  
  
*Suddenly fireswan appears in a cape and plumed (it's not 'plum-ed' it's 'ploomed'. Ok?) hat.*  
  
Forsooth! Fear not, my good comrades in arms! For I, fireswan, am on the scene again, ready to wreak havoc-- er, I mean, um..... Make interesting the lives of Jin, Ling, Hwoarang and Julia.  
  
*Hwoarang is at the back of the crowd yelling, "I knew it! I KNEW IT! THAT MULAN--er, FIRESWAN WAS A TROUBLEMAKER FROM THE START! SHE SAID 'WREAK HAVOC'! DID YOU HEAR? WREAK HAVOC!!*  
  
SILENCE FOOL! Would thou dareth forsake thy author, and pisseth her off?! Thy art a s#ithead if thoust tryest to defy me! Now the author shall shutteth her hole, because she needeth to get typing!  
  
*Crowd cheers (I'M POPULAR! WOOHOO! Lolz)*  
  
A/N/J/T/P/Y/O (BLOOGIE, SNOOZA, IT MARTAY, SKINKY, SNIZZLE FAT, KABOOM! While you are going O_O, I will just say one thing.... I HAVE GONE CRAZIER THAN BEFORE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER KEEPS MUCKING UP! And also, I HAVE MADE YOU THINK I WAS TOTALLY INSANE! I'M NOT ON THE BRINK YET! IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T BE TYPING THIS. AND YOU WOULD SEE ME ON THE NEWS. BUT I'LL TEL YA ONE THING..... I DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT A/N/J/T/P/Y/O MEANS! fireswan WINS!:P): Onto some serious news *cough cough*.....lolz. Well anyways, if you have Age of Empires I, and you put in the cheat e=mc2, before you do that you should know that it ruins your computer. It only affects things like shutting down, restarting or standby, but still, since basically all of us do that everyday, I would like to ask you to PLEASE DON'T PUT THE CHEAT IN BECAUSE IT MUCKS UP YOUR COMPUTER! SERIOUSLY. The laptop I'm typing this on was lucky, because it only got it's shut down time lengthened. The main computer in the living room has been on the brink of death though, and this just makes it worse because I can't shut down or restart properly. SO, FOR THE SAKE OF YOURSELF, YOUR SANITY, YOUR COMPUTER, AND ME, BECAUSE SAYING I TOLD YOU SO TO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS IS VERY SAD, DON'T PUT THE CHEAT IN! And also, on a sadder note *sob*, I HAVE SPRAINED MY ANKLE!!!! WWWAAAHHH!! (BUT THIS DOES GET ME BREAKFAST IN BED! :D)  
  
Disclaimer: I'M NOT GOING TO DISCLAIM ANYTHING! MYAY! DO DEE DO DEE! BEE BOOP BEE BOOP! Well, now that I've wasted enough space, I would like to inform you that I have gone to school (eeewwww) and seen Mr. Ramage/BB.... AND HE IS BALD! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS SO COOL! I CAN NOW THINK OF HEAPS OF THINGS TO DO TO BB IN MY STORY! I'm going to have alot of fun with this...... MWA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "FUC/iuthingy/b/i/u." Now, that's scary...... LOLZ! I LOVE HISTORY! :P)  
  
Eventually they came to rest at the front of Julia's hotel room, which was much closer than the dojo. Julia was breathing lightly and Hwoarang was leaning against a wall, panting heavily. Finally Hwoarang spoke, "OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Julia shrugged nonchantly. "I B I DO /B /I know how to fight ya know."  
  
Hwoarang shook his head. "I knew you could fight, but I didn't know you could fight like B I THAT /B /I ..... Well, nevermind.... Let's get back to the dojo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you can lead this time."  
  
Julia grinned. "Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you went up and peered into the Mojo Jojo's Dojo window, besides the chili truck driver doing.... well.... ya know..... you would also have seen a very interesting battle.  
  
"I'm going to win the truck load of cookies fireswan has given as a prize!" Julia yelled, sweat running down her face as she dodged a kick for Hwoarang's foot. "No B I I /B /I am!" Hwoarang yelled back as his leg became a blur. Julia dodged every one of his kicks, but she was still panting heavily, and she was having trouble keeping upright, as was Hwoarang.  
  
Julia was distracted for a second by a surprise Dynamite Heel from Hwoarang. The momentary lapse was all that Hwoarang needed. He lurched forward and grabbed Julia around the neck, laid her flat on the floor in his Neckbreaker Move (Forward, Forward Triangle) and went on top of her....  
  
A/V/E/N/T/S/W/M/L/N/P/I/E/A (Author's Very Emergency Note That She Will Most Likely Not Put In Ever Again): B I U OK THIS IS VERY GROTTY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE CAREFUL IF YOU START HUBBING THE CHAIR YOU'RE SITTING IN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE READING THIS!!!!! /B /I /U (By the way, did you know that if you have more than three "!"s, then you are insane.... One of the more curious things my favourite author, Terry Pratchet, has come up with.... :P) B I U IF YOU HAVE A SYMPTOM LIKE THE ONE DESCRIBED ABOVE, AND I DO NOT MEAN THE "!" THING, THEN YOU'D BETTER NOT READ THIS NEXT SCENE.... AND I DON'T DO LEMONS! /B /I /U  
  
AND PAUSED. Julia and Hwoarang froze. Julia stared into Hwoarang's eyes, her eyes the size of dinner plates, and Hwoarang was staring right back at her.  
  
This could have gone on forever, but not breathing is a bad thing, even though these people are fictional characters that I can muck around with ("Oi!" SHUT UP HWOARANG! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR AR$E HERE! "Oh.... Ok.") and they probably can't die, but nevertheless, someone must save them....  
  
"AND IT SHALL BE ME, GOCM!" NO IT FUC/ I U AND /B /I /U ..... *big drumroll*  
  
NOTHING HAPPENED!...... WHAT?! Oh, ok, let's try this again.....  
  
Fireswan strode into the room, B I U AND /B /I /U ..... *BIGGER drumroll*  
  
Hwoarang sat on his arse!..... WHAT?! Ok, I know what to do!  
  
Fireswan yelled out from across the room, "Hey Hwoarang!"  
  
And Hwoarang sat on his arse, or actually Julia, if you wanted to be more accurate.  
  
Fireswan took in a DEEP breath and yelled (I can yell pretty loudly if I want to) "HEY HWOARANG! WAKE UP! THERE'S A STORY TO FINISH HERE!"  
  
And Hwoarang..... WOKE UP! OMG! I DID IT! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!  
  
"Umm, fireswan..."  
  
THAT'S THE WAY, UH HUH, UH HUH, I LIKE IT! UH HUH, UH HUH! THAT'S THE WAY, UH HUH, UH HUH, I LIKE IT! UH HUH, UH HUH!  
  
"FIRESWAN, YOU CAN STOP CELEBRATING NOW! I AM AWAKE! NOW WHAT DO I DO?!"  
  
DO A LITTLE DANCE..... Oh, yeah, the whole "embarassing situation" thing. Well, you can knock her unconscious with your neckbreaker move.  
  
"But..... But..... I don't want to HURT her--"  
  
SHUT UP AND GET GOING! OR DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE OF SUFFICATION?  
  
Hwoarang looks down at Julia's face. It was blue.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine!"  
  
CRACK! Julia's head went limp on the floor.  
  
Fireswan spoke to Hwoarang, who was scratching his head. "Well, at least she's breathing again."  
  
Hwoarang asked, "Are you sure she'll be ok?"  
  
"It's better than having a blue face."  
  
"Yeah, I guess...."  
  
"Well, my job here is done."  
  
"WHAT?! Your leaving?! What am I meant to do with her?!"  
  
"I don't know! She looked after you, right? Well then, it's your turn to look after her! DER!"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders and turned around to pick up Julia. When he looked back, with Julia in his arms, fireswan was nowhere to be seen. The door was not open, but there was a fairly large hole in the ceiling. (HEY! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! WELL GUESS WHAT! I'M A SUPERHERO, AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, SO NYA!) Hwoarang then proceeded to wobble unsteadily out of the door and towards the dojo dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia felt something rumbling the bed. She tried to go back to sleep, but the rumbling continued. Julia turned and tossed around in the bed, but she still couldn't get back to sleep. She opened her eyes a crack....  
  
...... and sat bolt upright. cdls..lcx.lc;l.l.;cololpdddsopdf87iocol]\ k,mm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,mkkkkkkktrrrrrrrjkmmmmmmmmmdc c1qxz  
  
A/N: Just a quick note to say, don't let your cat step on your keyboard.  
  
She was in a strange room, on a double bed, with someone else sleeping on the other side of the bed. It was Hwoarang. Julia looked at him, and realised that the rumbling sound wasn't coming from Hwoarang, who was lightly snoring. It was coming from the wall opposite her. Julia slowly got up out of bed, and put her foot down on the floor. CRUNCH! Hwoarang was up immediately.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" Hwoarang yelled threateningly.  
  
"Ssssshhhhh!" whispered Julia.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" whispered Hwoarang.  
  
"It's only me."  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"What the hell did I do?! What the hell is your room, a garbage dump or something?!"  
  
"Ssshhh! The other students are sleeping!" Hwoarang scratched his head. "Look, I know that this place isn't the best, but it's got to be better than sleeping on the dojo floor."  
  
Julia was about to reply, when the rumbling next door reached an almighty peak, and the ceiling started to crumble. After the rumbling had subsided slightly, Julia came crawling out from underneath the bed where she had hidden. So did Hwoarang.  
  
As soon as Hwoarang stood up, and was about to dust himself off, Julia grabbed his hand.  
  
"What, what the hell are you doing?" Hwoarang asked bewilderedly as he and Julia scrabbled through the mound of rubbish which made up Hwoarang's dorm.  
  
"I'm finding out for once and FUC/ I HIM /B /I AND HE'S GOING TO BLAST THE ROOM TO SMITHEREENS!  
  
Daniel Radcliffe: I SHALL SAVE YOU! FOR B I I /B /I AM THE MAGNIFICENT U HARRY POTTER /U!  
  
fireswan: FUC/ I U SLAM! /B /I /U  
  
Daniel Radcliffe: ?..... -_-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*AS I WAS SAYING* They found....  
  
An aged old man sleeping in a bunk bed. The source of the rumbling was undeniably him.  
  
"Ssssshhhhh!" Hwoarang whispered to Julia. "He's the master of the dojo."  
  
Too late. The old man got up and rubbed his eyes. "Is that you Hwoarang?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hwoarang answered.  
  
"And who might this young pretty miss be?"  
  
Julia was about to introduce herself when the master of the dojo winked at Hwoarang.  
  
And I have gone temporarily deaf at the moment, and you'll see why in a second.  
  
Julia took the roof off the dojo, managed to wake up the whole neighbourhood, including all of the dojo, and also break the sound barrier at the same time. When she realised that she had broken the sound barrier, Julia lowered her voice to that of just below the barrier, but that was even worse. Thank God I chose this moment to become deaf.  
  
It sorta sounded like this....  
  
GOCM: Sorta sounded?  
  
HEY! I'M MEANT TO BE DEAF, I DUNNO EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID, BUT AS I WRITE THE SCRIPT AROUND HERE, B I I /B /I SHOULD KNOW!  
  
Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, what Julia said....  
  
"WHY THE FUC/ I Hwoarang the author /B /I has been hogging the laptop.  
  
*The door is blown off it's hinges*  
  
Daniel Radcliffe: I, Harry Potter, shall now rid the world of the Horrendous Hypogriff of Hufflepuff! (Please excuse as the horrible spelling, as the author has gone more insane from not getting the 5th book of Harry Potter. Sorry for the inconvenience.) Where is he?  
  
fireswan: There is now a temporary break while you wait for chapter 11...... ALRIGHT, COME HERE YOU MANIAC WIZARD!  
  
*A huge cartoon dust cloud blocks the screen from view, then it settles, leaving the last scene as fireswan chasing Daniel Radcliffe around the room, with his wand in her hand. As fireswan whizzes around the room, you hear her say "Don't forget to review!" as the chase ensues. SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!*  
  
:P  
  
*Your mouse slowly goes down to the review button (AT LEAST I HOPE SO!).....*  
  
STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!!  
  
FIRST YOU B I MUST /B /I READ HWOARANG'S STORIES!! OK?! GOOD! :D  
  
Thankies to you!  
  
ESPECIALLY SINCE HIS BIRTHDAY IS COMING SOON!! Or is actually tomorrow..... oh, uh, the whole "birthday present" thing.... um, uh, got to go now, cya later!  
  
*You can hear screams of "MUM! I NEED TO GO TO THE SHOPS NOW!"*  
  
Actually, review then read his stories, ok? That seems easier.... LOL :P 


End file.
